supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simpson Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Lester: "Shut up, you stupid (bleep)!" Announcer: "Jo meets the Simpson Family." Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Springfield, Missouri, ready to help another family. Let's take a look, shall we?" ???: "Hi, we're the Simpson Family. I'm Barbara." ???: "And I'm Max or M.A.X.... whatever." Barbara: "We have Lester who is 10, Eliza who is 8, and Maybel who is 1. Lester is our main problem, for he has been diagnosed with ADHD. He pulls various sorts of pranks, has little or no respect for authority, swears, has an antagonistic relationship with his sister Eliza..." pushes and hits Eliza Eliza: "Lester, stop it." bites Eliza Eliza: "MO-OOO-OOM!" Barbara: "Maybel mimics violent acts she sees on TV programs." [Maybel mimics a violent act she sees on Tom and Jerry ''by using a knife to mimic Tom's act to kill Jerry with an axe] Barbara: "Maybel, no! We do not do that! That is not nice! Stop it!" Max: "I work at a Nuclear Power Plant, and quitting time's not until 5:00pm." Barbara: "Supernanny, I'm begging you, please, please come help." Jo: "I'm on my way." Simpson Family Home knocks on the door Barbara: "Hi." Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost. Nice to meet you." Barbara: "Nice to meet you too, my name is Barbara, and this is Maybel." Jo: "Hi, Maybel. How are you sweetie?" leads Jo upstairs and to the bedroom of a freckled girl with glasses and curly red hair, who is working on her homework Barbara: "This is my other daughter, Eliza. She just got home from an afterschool club." Jo: "Hello, Eliza. I'm Jo-Jo. Nice to meet you." Eliza: "Hi." stands up, but finds herself literaly super-glued to the chair, courtesy of one culprit-- Eliza: "Grrr, LESTER!!!!" Jo: "Lester?" Eliza: "Yes, he's my brother. He does that a lot." hear laughter coming from a spiky blonde-haired boy Lester: "Got you, Eliza! You shoud've seen the look on your 4-eyed face!" Observation Begins is in her room playing the Trombone drowns Eliza's trombone music with loud heavy metal music with explicit lyrics Eliza: "Lester, turn that music off! I'm trying to practice! I have a school band concert next week!" Lester: "No!" Eliza: "MOM! LESTER WON'T TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!" enters Eliza's room Barbara: "Lester, please turn down that music. Your sister's band concert at school is next week and you do not interrupt her while she is practicing." Lester: "I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE (bleep)ING FACE!" Eliza's after school Activities Barbara: "My daughter has afterschool activities, such as the band after school each day, Chess Club on Mondays and Wednesdays, Pony Club on Tuesdays, Science Club on Fridays, and Book Club on Thursdays." Jo: "I mean, why would she choose to join clubs to go to everyday after school when she has a school band to go to every day?" Jo: "Why do you not want to go home to your family, Eliza?" Eliza: "Everyday, when I come home, my brother tortures me. He makes my life a living nightmare. I thought that staying after school for club activities would make me feel safer from him." Parent Meeting Jo: "We're here because I want to talk to you about your children. Your youngest, Maybel, imitates violent acts on Tom and Jerry. It's disgusting!" Jo: "Let's talk about Lester. He tortures his sister, Eliza, and he constantly makes her life a living nightmare. As a result, Eliza would rather stay after school for club activities." House Rules Jo: "Today, I'm here to introduce some house rules. Number one, no swearing. number two, no fighting..." Naughty Pit Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce the Naughty Pit; for whenever Maybel misbehaves, this is where she will go." pulls out a clean colorful trash can-sized piece of furniture Jo: "You will also deposit 10..." brings out 10 blue beanbags Jo: "...beanbags into the pit when you put her in there. But if she gets up before her time is up, I'd like you to discard two more beanbags for every move. Since she is only 1, she will stay there for one minute." Barbara: "But what about Eliza and Lester? What if they behave unacceptably?" Jo: "Since the Naughty Pit is only appropriate for Maybel, Eliza and Lester will be sent to the Reflection Room. I'm now going to show you the...Reflection Room." leads Barbara, Lester, and Eliza into the dining room Jo: "The dining room will be the Reflection Room for Lester and Eliza." Barbara: "This is the Reflection Room. Don't wanna be in here, right?" '''Jo: "And it wasn't long before Maybel kicked off."' is in the laundry room washing clothes and linens Maybel: "I hate you, Mummy!" Barbara: "Maybel, you do not speak to mommy that way. That is not acceptable; you talk to me that way again, and you're going to the Naughty Pit. Do you understand me?" smashes a peanut butter cup into Barbara's face Barbara: "Come on, let's go to the Naughty Pit." Maybel: "NO!" tries to escape in her Princess Cozy Coupe with Glitter play car Barbara: "Come on, Maybel. Out of the play car." catches up to Maybel, takes her out of her play car and deposits her into the Naughty Pit Barbara: "You have been placed here in the Naughty Pit because you were behaving unacceptably towards mommy. Now you stay here until I come and get you." screams at the top of her lungs Jo: "Just ignore it, Barbara." Reflection Room Jo: "Barbara was getting into her car to pick Eliza up from an afterschool club, and Lester started to kick off." straps Maybel into her car seat Barbara: "Lester, let's go. We're going to go pick up your sister from Chess Club." Lester: "(bleep) no! I ain't getting in! I just got home from school, you stupid (bleep)!" Barbara: "Lester, no! Stop this behavior right now!" Lester: "My behavior won't stop, (bleep)!" Barbara: "So, what do I do?" Jo: "I'd like you to give Lester a warning to stop the behavior. If he does not listen, I'd like you to send him to the Reflection Room for 10 minutes." Barbara: "Okay." Barbara: (to Lester) "Lester Malcom Simpson, this is your warning. Stop this your behavior. If you do not listen, I'm going to send you to the Reflection Room." Lester: "I'M...STAYING...HERE!!!!!!" Barbara: "I cannot trust you to be at home by yourself because you threw a wild party without permission and made a the house a mess which took a week to clean up. Let's go." Lester: "NO!!" Barbara: "What do I do, Jo? Put Lester in the Reflection Room before or after picking Eliza up from Chess Club?" Jo: "Do it after. If he choses to be defiant, then there will be consequences for it." Barbara: "We're still going; Eliza's waiting. If you choose to be defiant, then there will be consequences. Do you understand?" Lester: "I...DON'T...WANT...TO!!!!" starts kicking Barbara Barbara: "You do not kick your mother. If you do that again, I'm taking away your XBOX 360!" Maybel, Jo, and Lester drive off to the school to pick up Eliza from Chess Club uses very bad words on the way to Chess Club Eliza: "See you later, Jenny!" Barbara: "Come on, Eliza!" gets into the car with Jo, Lester, Maybel, and Barbara Barbara: "So, did you have a good time at Chess Club?" Eliza: "Uh-huh." Barbara: "Anything interesting, honey?" Eliza: "Yep, we got to play chess." Lester: "ARE...WE...GOING...HOME..YET??" Jo: "Stop the car, Barbara. Stop the car." stops the car. Jo turns around and faces Lester. She looks mean. Jo: "Lester, you do not distract the driver like that. That is dangerous." Jo: "As soon as we got home, Mom and I put Lester straight into the Reflection Room." and Barbara place Lester into the Reflection Room Barbara: "Lester, you do not distract the driver, because it is dangerous and an accident could happen if the driver is not watching the road." Jo: "And what else for? What about what happened before we picked Eliza up?" Barbara: "You were being defiant and disrespectful to me and swearing at me before we left to pick your sister up from one of her afterschool activities. You will stay there for 10 minutes. Plus you lost your XBOX 360 for the whole day." starts smacking Barbara's face Jo: "You do NOT under any circumstances hit your mother! That's naughty behavior!" pulls Jo's hair Jo: "Let go of my hair! That is unacceptable and it's not a game!" and Jo leave Lester in the Reflection Room escape and spits on Jo's arm Barbara: "You've now lost your Gladiators DVD's!" confiscates Lester's Gladiators DVDs and puts Lester back in the Reflection Room and leaves him there Lester: "I HATE YOU MOM!!!!" Barbara: "That's ALL your XBOX 360, Playstation 2, GameCube and PSP games gone! Consoles included!" 10 minutes later Barbara: "I would like you to apologize to me, Lester." Lester: "NO! Not until you give back my stuff!" Barbara: "I want an apology." Lester: "I'M...NOT...GIVING...YOU...ONE!!!" Barbara: "Fine, you can stay here in this room." kicks Barbara in the face raises her voice Jo: "Kicking your mother is unacceptable behavior, and I will not tolerate this anymore. You will stay here and think about your actions. When your mother comes back, she expects an apology." Lester: "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, JO!!!" punches Jo in the face raises her voice louder Jo: "YOU DO NOT USE THIS PHRASE BECAUSE IT IS INAPPROPRIATE!" Lester: "I DON'T CARE (bleep)!" kicks Jo in the face Jo: "For talking to me that way, you've now lost your iPod Nano." Lester: "YOU ARE TAKING MY FUN AWAY! THIS IS (bleep)!" Jo: "Now you have automatically lost your TV privileges." arrives home Max: "I'm home! Where's Lester?" Lester: "Off with your head!" is hiding in her room, as she starts her homework walks out of the Reflection Room and knocks the television over Max: "LESTER MALCOLM SIMPSON!" Lester: "SHUT UP!" Jo: "Lester's tantrum was epic. It held on for another 3 hours." Lester: "YOU ALWAYS TAKE MY FUN AWAY!" Barbara: "Lester, just stop it." Lester: "NO! I HATE YOU, YOU VERY BIG TUBBY FAT LAZY OVERWEIGHT (bleep)Y MEANIE! I WISH YOU WERE (bleep)ING DEAD, YOU (bleep)ING (bleep)!" loses it Barbara: "I'm so sorry, Jo, but I can't deal with this (bleep)!" runs away in tears looks mean and very angry and gets very angry with Lester Jo: "How dare you act this way towards your mother!" Lester: (sneering) "I dare and I did." doesn't seem even a little pleased and raises her voice so loud Jo: "Young man, this behavior is not a game! Go back to the Reflection Room and stay there!" Lester: "(bleep) OFF, YOU WORTHLESS OLD HAG!" Jo: Lester: Thought Box for Eliza Jo: "Eliza stays after school for afterschool activities as a refuge from her brother, who torments her at home, and makes her life at home a living nightmare, so today I introduced the thought box." Jo: "Eliza, it's me, Jo-Jo. Mind if I come in?" Eliza: "Not at all." steps into Eliza's room Jo: "I'd like to introduce to you the thought box, is that okay? Here, you can write down your own thoughts and ideas and put it in this box so that your mom and dad will know what's going on in your mind? Would you like that?" Eliza's 9th Birthday Jo: "The next day was Eliza's birthday, and she was having a campout slumber party in her backyard with all of her friends from school. However, little did she suspect was that her celebration was going to end in disaster." Eliza: "Diane, Rosa, Carol, Debbie, Linda, Zoey, Isabella, and Amelia, I want to thank you all for coming to my birthday party." the refreshments table, there are tofu dogs, mini veggie burgers, a birthday cake, a tray of fruits and vegetables, Tang, roasted potatoes, S'mores, cookies, baby carrots with hummus, cheese and crackers with grapes Barbara: "Are you girls having fun?" Eliza: "Yes, mom." Debbie: "Where's Jenny, Eliza?" Eliza: "Dad was cooking outside on a grill with tofu dogs and veggie burgers, and we were all looking at the stars with the telescope mom gave me for Christmas." Eliza: "We're gonna see the stars tonight." Jo: "At first, everything started out just fine for a while." and her friends are nestled in their sleeping bags, sleeping in Eliza's tent Barbara: "Goodnight, girls. Goodnight Eliza, happy birthday, sweetie." Jo: "And then Lester ruined everything..." dressed in a Jason Voorhees costume, sneaks into their tent and the other girls scream in horror Diane/Debbie: "JASON VOORHEES!" Linda/Zoey/Carol/Isabella: "Aaah! Run for it!" Amelia/Rosa: "HELP!" Eliza: "Please don't hurt me, Mr. Voorhees!" girls scream in terror from the tent Girls: "Aah! Help us! Jason Voorhees!!!" Max: "Girls...shut up and go to sleep! I have work in the morning!" Barbara: "Lester Malcom Simpson! Get over here!" to: Barbara chiding her son Barbara: "I do not find that funny that you think it's okay to scare your sister and her friends like that, mister. Now get in the house." Lester wants to go to his friend Keanu's birthday Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties